Yu-Gi-Oh! The movie
Yu-Gi-Oh! (遊☆戯☆王) is a Japanese anime film produced by Toei Animation, based on the anime series also produced by them. The film was released on March 6, 1999. A boy named Shougo Aoyama is too timid to duel, even after obtaining a powerful rare card, the "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Unfortunately Seto Kaiba also learns about Shougo's rare find and organizes a tournament, where attendance is mandatory for those who receive an invitation. Shougo and Yugi Muto are later chased down, and roughed up by Kaiba's henchmen from KaibaCorp. Kaiba's henchmen overpowers both of them, and steals Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Once Yugi gets his Millennium Puzzle back and changes in to Yami Yugi. Yugi now shows Shougo his alter ego, which surprised the boy. Yugi then challenges Kaiba to a duel, without using the Red Eyes Black Dragon card until Shougo believes in the card. Now Yugi must stop Kaiba's tournament and show Shougo that one can have both the potential and the power to become a true Duelist. Yugi must show Shougo that Blue Eyes White Dragon will bring victory while "Red Eyes Black Dragon will bring the potential of the victory. Plot When Shougo went to a card shop to buy a card pack, but three bullies told him that he couldn't get anything because he was bad at dueling. When he bought a card pack from the shop lady, he opened it. The pack had "Kuriboh" but then he saw that it had a "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". However, he is too timid to pull a winning streak, and once he gets the Red-Eyes resorts to simply intimidating people with it so they won't duel him. People didn't believe he had it at first but after showing it, people backed off from him. He gets an invitation from Seto Kaiba to participate in a Duel Monsters tournament, however he decides not to go. The next day, Seto's bodyguard Kemo chased after him to make him participate as it was everyone's duty to appear in this tournament. Yugi and Joey save him, but Shougo's card and Yugi's Millennium Puzzle get stolen by one of Kaiba's men. Joey manages to get Red-Eyes back, but Seto still had the Puzzle. Joey tells Shougo to duel, but Shougo doesn't want to. Joey gets hacked off and slabs Shougo for not going. Yugi decides to duel Kaiba instead. However, unknown to Yugi and Shougo, Joey slips Red-Eyes into Yugi's deck. Once at the tournament, Kaiba and Yami Yugi duel. Eventually Kaiba gets Blue-Eyes White Dragon's 3-Body Connection on the field. Yugi can only win if he uses the Red-Eyes from Shougo's deck. However, he wants to hear Shougo say he's not afraid anymore. So Shougo summons the Red-Eyes in Yugi's deck after getting over his fear of dueling. Yugi uses the Red-Eyes, fusing it with Meteor Dragon to form the Meteor B. Dragon to destroy the Blue-Eyes and win the match. Kaiba leaves vowing next time that he will defeat Yugi again. After the tournament, Yugi congratulates Shougo on getting over his fear and hands him his Red Eyes back. The film ends with Shougo at school dueling Yugi in class. While Tristan, Tea, Miho and Joey watching. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Megumi Ogata' as Yugi Muto & Yami Yugi *'Toshiyuki Morikawa' as Joey Wheeler *'Yumi Kakazu' as Tea Gardner *'Ryotaro Okiayu' as Tristan Taylor *'Yukana Nogami' as Miho Nosaka *'Eiko Hisamura' as Shogo Aoyama *'Hikaru Midorikawa' as Seto Kaiba *'Emi Uwagawa' as Shun *'Hisako Kyouda' as the Shopkeeper *'Konomi Maeda' as Satoshi Trivia *This movie is said to take place sometime after episode 3, but before the Death-T arc (starting in episode 21), as Kaiba only recalls his previous draw with Yugi. *This marks the end of the Toei anime, and the last appearance of Miho Nosaka. *Character appearances appear closer to their second series counterparts than they did during the Toei series. Most memorably, Seto Kaiba's general appearance is now very similar to his second series appearance, his green hair and gold/light brown eyes being replaced with brown hair and light blue eyes, and Rex Raptor makes an appearance as a contestant dueling against Kaiba, but only for a brief moment while leaving the tournament due to a loss but doesn't speak, Yugi Mutou/Dark Yugi's hair appearing much stiffer and straighter. *The card game is now referred to as Duel Monsters (as it is in the second series) and the cards' backs take on a similar appearance to their second series counterparts. *Tea has a job now despite the school laws as established in episode 2. *The duel system Kaiba and Yami Yugi use during their duel made its debut during the Duelist Kingdom story arc in both the manga and the second series. The duel itself resembles the duel here in both monsters summoned, and specific strategies. Blue-Eyes being summoned to destroy Gaia is identical to a turn in the duel of 1 of the second series and even has the same appearance from behind Yugi as it's being destroyed. The round with the Magical Hats is the same as in the duel of Episodes 9 and 10 of the second series. *During the final turn of the duel between Yugi and Kaiba, after Yugi fuses "Meteor Dragon" with "Red Eyes B. Dragon" to form "Meteor B. Dragon" (3500/2000), Yugi somehow causes Kaiba's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon's 3-Body Connection" (4500/3000) to separate (how this happened is not explained) allowing Yugi to focus his attack on one "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) which is weaker than "Meteor B. Dragon", allowing Yugi to not only destroy Kaiba's monster but cause enough Life Point damage to win him the duel. If Yugi used "Meteor B. Dragon" to attack "Blue-Eyes White Dragon's 3-Body Connection" directly, it would not have enough attack points to destroy it and instead would have cause Yugi to lose the duel. all information on Yu-Gi-Oh! The movie came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!_The_Movie Gallery Category:FILMS